


Everything Moves

by starman_deaky



Series: An Arc? [1]
Category: Queen (Band), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, Music, Musical Notes Used As Weapons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Surprise Ending, im bored and doing tags and having fun, jk, woahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starman_deaky/pseuds/starman_deaky
Summary: It was always so easy to breathe.So why couldn't he now?orAU based off of SMG4's anime arc on Youtube.John is kidnapped and the gang(along with the Beatles) must find him.





	1. The Concert Incident

**Author's Note:**

> i was about 500 words in when i thought about the George/john deacon thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is the George/John thing good?  
> idk if you watch SMG4 and are caught up on the anime arc, but John/Freddie happens soon

Freddie was standing up while Mary was sitting down, encouraging her for the upcoming concert.

“Run it by me again!” He replied enthusiastically.

“My name is Mary and I’m going to kick butt today.” She said quietly.

“I can’t hear you!”

“My name is Mary and I’m going to kick butt today!” She almost screamed.

“Let me hear you roar!” He said.

“Ahhh….” She tried weakly.

“I said let me you roar!” He yelled now.

She opened her mouth again, but Reid ran in distracting them.

“Have any of you seen John?” Said Brian and Jim following him.

“We thought he was with you,” Mary said, getting up.

“We can’t find him anywhere!” Wailed Jim.

“What!? But the concert is about to start!” Roger said, walking in after seeing the other two run in.

“Don’t worry, he’s probably just warming up and forgot what time it- “Freddie started, but a cameraman came in, interrupting him. “It’s time!” He then left in a hurry.

“That’s us! We have to go!” Jim said, leaning against a wall. “What are we going to do? We can’t play with only one bass player!” Reid said desperately.

“We’ll have to find a substitute while we go look for John,” Brian said, pinching his nose.

“Who’s going to sub for John though?” Freddie asked, scratching his neck. It went silent while everyone thought about a sub.

“We could ask Tina,” Brian suggested. They had no choice; she had to sub.

* * *

 People started cheering when the two bands walked out on stage holding their instruments, Tina Weymouth joining them.

“Good evening, ladies and ladies!” John said into the microphone, strumming a little to excite the crowd. “We apologize, but John cannot join us tonight, as he got food poisoning and is currently throwing up very badly and…disgustingly,” He made a disgusted look and shook his head. “But we have the wonderful Tina Weymouth here with us!”

She waved and smiled. And they started playing, making the crowd go wild.

After the first couple songs they took a break to let another two groups play, they knew they needed John.

Brian, Freddie, and Reid walked in looking panicked and worried.

“We’re searching all over the backstage and over the concert grounds…” He trailed off.

“We can’t find John!” Reid almost broke down right then.

“W-what?” Mary said, standing now. Everyone gasped and stood up. Jim spoke first.

“This isn’t good. Something must have happened to him.”

Roger stood up, fuming. “This must have been George! When I get my hands on him-! “

“It wasn’t me, idiot,” George walked in. “I’ve been wanting to kick his ass in a guitar solo fair and square since he beat me last time. And playing with you guys without John is disappointing. Which is why I’m going to help find him.”

“Idiots? Why you…” Freddie started but was cut off by Jim.

“We should start at his and your place, George.” He said. “Yeah, that’s a good place to start," Brian said scratching his head again.

“Maybe he really did get too sick…” Mary said as they shuffled out of the dressing room and went to their house.

* * *

They got to the house and rang the doorbell.

“Fucking idiots, I live here,” George said as he pushed his way past them and opened the door with his key.

“John? Love?” He called softly. They walked in after no reply, calling out for John. They walked down a hall and into the living room when the all gasped.

The room was trashed. The furniture was flipped and broken, the T.V was cracked and the phone was left smashed to pieces.

“His room is even messier than mine!” Roger said. Brian was about to comment as well when Mary cried out, “No, something really bad happened here!”

His notebook was on the ground next to the phone and his favorite bass.

“He left his notebook. John would never leave his notebook here.” Jim said standing up and holding it.

“G-guys…” Mary pointed to the kitchen, which was trashed as well, but there were _claw marks_ on the carpet.

“Claw…marks? Brian asked.

“John…” Freddie said slowly at first, eyeing the claw marks. “Who the hell did this to you?!” He said, stomping the ground.

George came in next, wiping his eyes. “He must have been kidnapped,” He eyed the members of Queen. “But who?”

Reid turned his head and sniffed. “The fuck, you a dog or something?” Paul snickered. He moved to find a club card on the floor.

“John hates clubs. Why would he have this?” Reid asked

“They must have left it behind when the took John!” Freddie said in anger.

“Then it’s obvious,” George said. “It was that piano lover guy.”

“Wait…you mean Elton?” Brian asked.

“No, he’s our friend, he wouldn’t do that.” Brian continued.

“But…he does love anime…and he does hold a grudge against John for making fun of him…” Mary said.

“It’d got to be him then!” Roger said.

“But he helped us!” Reid said, still holding the club card.

“He even played bass for his new album that topped the charts!” Reid fought back still.

“Every other album and LP he released without John wasn’t as popular as the album he recorded with John, so what if he kidnapped him to make more music!?” Jim cried out.

“Lord help me. You can stay here and argue; I’m going to look for Elton and get answers.” George said annoyed.

“You’re now going anywhere near him,” Freddie said, defending him.

“Oh, really?” He bit back.

They all started arguing about who to look for other than Elton, while still others wanted to find him.

“Why so defensive of him? Maybe you helped him!” George yelled at Freddie. Freddie walked up to him and punched him to the ground.

“How dare you accuse me of that?! If it was anyone in here, it would be you!” He screeched back.

“Guys stop!” Reid's voice rang out, stopping all of them.

“Please! We need to focus on finding John!” He wailed.

“He’s right. We need to stop fighting.” Jim nodded.

“If you want to ignore the clues then go right ahead,” George rubbed his head. “I got a boyfriend to save.”

Mary watched him leave and turned back to them.

“Sorry guys, the clues really point to Elton.” She walked after him, sighing.

“We won’t hurt him, we promise. C’mon Roger.” Jim didn’t look back, but Roger did smile sadly.

“Shouldn’t we go after them?” Reid asked.

“It’s pointless, and we’ve already wasted enough time. John’s out there somewhere, and we’re going to find him.”

Freddie looked out the window and sighed.

“I know we will.”

* * *

John was sitting up against the wall, leg chained and head hurting a lot.

"Ahh...my head..." He looked up at his surroundings and rubbed his head.

"Where am I? Hello?" He started to panic but remembered to breathe.

"Is anybody there?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter! please tell me what you think so far, wrote this in two hours and i tired to get all the typos but eh  
> also, tell me what you think about the George and John relationship thing  
> I'm always down to try new ships and stuff  
> and  
> and  
> kudos are always nice to get, it shows people like the shit I write lmao  
> also instead of two chapters per video, it'll be one chapter per video, which means I can work on these for longer periods of time while the other videos come out in the next week or two


	2. The Bassist Disappearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bassists all over England have gone missing, but who's at fault?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end notesssss

 

Every radio station in England went static.

_"T-This is an emergency broadcast. Since John Deacon went missing, bassists all over England are being captured. This is a plea for all bassists of England; STay InsIdE, I RePeAt stAy inSiDE!"_

The static went out and  _Killer Queen_  started playing.

Paul looked over to John, who had the same fear as him.

"We need to go back."

* * *

"Elton?..." Jim called out. Mary, Roger, and George were next to him calling out.

"Where is everyone?" Mary said. She was right to question it; the whole of England was empty. Nobody could be seen.

"Jim hide, you're ugly face is scaring everyone," Roger said, while Jim flipped him off.

Someone peaked out behind a piece of metal, and when Roger went to look there was nobody there.  _Oh, God..._  He thought.

"Ever since the abductions, people have been too scared to leave," George said looking around at the deserted block. 

"But it's just bassists who've gone missing though." Roger protested.

"Two drummers are missing now too." He replied.

Every store and apartment complexes were boarded up.

"This is a waste of time, we're never going to find John at this rate," George said, kicking the ground.

"G-guys..." Mary said pointing away from them.

A colorful guy was standing across from them, crossing his arms.

"It's...it's one of Elton's music creations!" Jim said.

"Give John back jackass!" Roger yelled. He picked up a rock and threw it at him, although it did nothing.

"I think it's time to go!!!..." Jim said frantically.

He started running at them, playing notes at the speed of light.

They all screamed and stepped back as he got closer

* * *

 Freddie, Brian, Ringo, and Reid were in front of his studio.

"Why are we helping these guys?" Ringo asked. "They're all assholes."

"George was wrong about Elton kidnapping John, but he was right when he said they had to love the piano,” Freddie said.

“So, we’re going to need the best of the best.” He finished with a smirk.

“But the piano is unbanned, and his studio can’t help anymore. Who’ll help us now?” Brian said.

The door opened and Paul and John walked out with boxes in their hands.

“Well John, that should be it. Time to move on with our lives.” Paul said.

“I don’t think I move back to civilian life Paul…I’ve seen to much,” John said, shaking his head.

Freddie cleared his throat and John jumped.

“We need your help,” Freddie said pinching his nose.

“You want us to help you? We lost our jobs because of you.” Paul said.

“Yeah, how am gonna feed my kids you, dick munchers?!” John yelled.

“You don’t have kids John.” Paul sighed.

“I made some with you-“ Freddie interrupted him.

“Seriously guys!”

“John was kidnapped by a piano lover, but we don't where to start!” Reid said.

“A piano lover you say?” Paul said. “Well, what do you say John?”

“I was born a piano hunter,” He said. “And I will die a piano hunter.”

“How are these idiots going to help us?” Brian said.

“We’re going to need someone really strong to go up against Elton!” Reid added.

“You’re right…we’re going to need some firepower.” Freddie said, thinking.

“Firepower you say? Leave that to us!” Paul said happily.

“Yeah!” John joined in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so SMG4 just uploaded the last episode of the anime arc and i am so depressed but also happy because now i can add way more chapters and not have to have long time periods of no updating.  
> also, i was sick for a couple of days and wanted to die but here i am  
> and going back to the 2 or more chapters per video because then they'll be like 5 or 6 chapters and i don't want that so  
> super happy to be back and i'll try and get something out tonight or tomorrow!


	3. The Bassist Disappearances, 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is awake, but what'll happen to him next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mistakes will happen and im to lazy to bother with them

The piano creation ran at them, but George pulled out his guitar and started playing it, but as the notes soared out, the piano lover dodged them.

"Roger! What do we do!" Reid yelled over the notes.

Roger picked up another rock and handed it to Reid. "Throw it at him!" Roger yelled. They started pelting him with rocks, but he played more notes and flung them back.

"Give back John!" Mary said, holding a hand-held harp. She played it and he dodged them as well. He snapped his fingers and an even larger piano came to scale. His fingers were all over the keys, flashing notes at them faster now.

George played one of his solos while the piano lover's back was turned. it hit him and exploded his piano.

"These guys aren't so tough." He said.

He walked out of the smoke with a microphone. "What's he saying?" Roger yelled at George. "Notes, but in some other language!"  He yelled back.

Whatever it was, it was lifting George up into the air.

"What the fuck?!" George screamed.

As George was being lifted into the air, and Roger and Jim were trying to get him down, she was thinking and looking around her surroundings. There was a wire hanging from a post about 15 to 20 feet away from her. She grabbed a nearby rock and ran as fast as she could to the pole and tied the rick to wire carefully. Mary threw it and it hit the piano lover, causing him to scream and hit the ground in flames.

George fell down with a large  _Thud,_ and cursed them and but nodded his head at her.

The piano lover's body turned into a map, and Jim walked up and grabbed it. "Oh, shit..." He said, holding it up.

It showed an entire map of the area of Pinner, but a building drawn to scale was circled. 

"Piano...Inc.?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

 

John sat against the wall and coughed, it was so cold in there. He shivered and closed his eyes.

The door opened and a colorful figure walked up to him, holding handcuffs.

The person cuffed him, and he looked at the handcuffs about to ask as to why he was there when the figure grabbed him and hauled him upright.

"Hey! Let go of me!" He said, bewildered.

The figure pulled him out of his cell and into a hallway when his eyes went wide.

There were at least six containment type deals (He didn't know what they were) with...people in them? Not just any people though, he saw John Entwistle, bassist for  _The Who,_ and other bassists he looked up too.

He felt tears go to his eyes that he had to blink back as the continued to drag him down the hall.

* * *

 

"What? You're telling me that John's at this deserted place?" Brian said.

They all went back to the Abbey Road studio and digressed on what they had found.

"Yeah, he's gotta be!" Roger replied.

"Hm...I know this is kind of out there, but I think that the other bassists who've gone missing are there as well." Mary spoke up.

"If they are at piano Inc. then it must have been Elton!" Reid said.

"No! I don't believe it." Freddie said, still defending Elton, even though his friends were right; all of the clues and facts point to him.

"I don't believe that he could have done all this." He finished.

"It's...it's really hard to ignore all the evidence, Freddie," Jim said sympathetically to him.

"Yeah, the piano boy is guilty as hell," John said, standing next to Paul protectively.

"What?" Jim said. The people who didn't go with Freddie, Brian, Ringo, and Reid looked at them.

"Yeah, what?" John asked confused.

"Them, guys? Really?" Mary whined.

"Oh, don't worry about them," Ringo said to her. "They're cool now."

"We want to capture this Elton guy as much as you do," Paul said. "Even though we've had our differences int ha past, we want this world to be safe as well."

"Okay, I think we can trust them now!" Roger spoke up.

George straightened up and wiped his eyes. "Well, what the hell do we do now?"

"We go to the place where they're all at," Brian answered.

"But, how are going to get there?" Reid asked.

"Leave that to us," Paul said.

"Here's where we come in!" John added.

* * *

 

They had an unappealing van they used a long time ago to get places, but that's all they had right now.

As they pilled in, it was bigger than they anticipated.

Jim and Reid were playing cards, Brian and a few others were working on a plan and some were sleeping.

George was sitting in the back, strumming his guitar and humming a song that was quite beautiful.

"Hey," Freddie said, causing him to stop. "that sounds familiar. Was it John's?" George just nodded, too sad to talk.

"I also wanted to say sorry." He looked up at him. "For not believing you about Elton and punching you. It's just very hard for me to accept. He helped me in so many ways, I couldn't believe it." He finished with a sad smile.

George looked up at him and patted his shoulder with his free hand. "It's okay. I was harsh too. it's hard to believe John is gone but..." He looked out the window. "We're getting closer to him."

The car shook and Paul came to a screeching halt. "What the hell is that?!" John yelled.

George pushed his way through and out the door, only to scream.

A tall titan looking thing stood in front of them, and when George went to play his guitar, the thing grabbed him.

"George!" Freddie yelled. They all were out now, playing their instruments to attack the titan guy.

It turned away, unaffected by the notes and ran off.

"Shit!" Paul said.

They all piled back into the van and Paul drove after it as fast as he could.

"What do we do?" Mary said frantically.

"We go where he goes!" Freddie said.

* * *

 

As the piano lover pulled John across the hallway, they started coming upon cells.

He looked into one and what he saw made him gasp.

Elton was chained up against the wall, eyes closed.

"...Elton?" He asked.

He opened his eyes and looked at him back.

"Emo Queen bassist?" He said back.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are! two episodes of the anime arc are finished and poor john and george  
> who knew it wasn't elton?   
> kudos are nice as well as comments


	4. The Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elton is not the bad guy, so who is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went to my dads sry

Elton gasped and stood up the best he could on wobbly legs.

John stopped completely, staring at him.

"HI?" Elton said

"You're locked up too? I thought you were the one making the piano lovers!" John asked.

"Oh please!" A voice said down the cell block.

He turned his head and gasped.

In one hand was a staff, and the person had a bushy mustache.

"That disappointment doesn't have the courage to create these characters and use them as weapons!" Paul exclaimed loudly.

"Paul!" John gasped again.

"How could you do this! Elton even lifted the piano ban on you!" He continued.

"By singing a song to a dumbass princess?" He bit back. "He doesn't deserve this power!" He yelled.

He lifted the staff and notes soared out, creating a piano lover right before his eyes.

"I'm going to use notewaver as it's meant too." He said darkly.

"No! You don't deserve the power of my staff!" Elton yelled.

The piano lover raised his hand and Elton started to choke.

"No! Stop! Stop! Just leave him alone! I'll do whatever you want!" John said turning his attention back to Elton.

Paul laughed and the piano lover stopped choking him. Elton fell, now too weak to stand properly, his breathing ragged.

Paul talked in the language of notes and the piano lovers followed him, dragging John too.

He turned his head back to Elton as he walked away, the cell door turning into a flat wall.

It got very dark, John couldn't see where the where. A door opened and inside was a containment deal.

He was dragged to it and felt tears in his eyes.

"Do you like the operation I've been working on?" Paul said. "I'm guessing we have half of the bassists in England now."

He turned to face John. "You may not know this, but you bassists have very valuable voices and notes. We're extracting it from the people we have so far and storing it." He held the staff up now. "With these voices and notes, I've gotten notewaver here, to 70%!" He laughed.

"You're seriously delusional..."John said to him.

"Thanks," He replied.

"You're kidnapping people and draining their voices and notes just to create stupid piano lovers!" He yelled.

He laughed loudly and walked over to him. "Oh, my plan goes way beyond that," He turned back around and pointed to the containment thingy. "Introducing, Note Zuccer 3000! With this storage size, 16 inch-glass, and its, strength higher than any other machine, I'll be able to get notewaver to 100%! But I need a very special bassist, John. You and George. Yes, you see you and George have a special bond, you notes and voices combined are very powerful."

He said something in the notes, and the piano lover he made lifted John into the air. "Hey!" He exclaimed. He struggled, but it was no use.

"I like how you fight. That's exactly what I need for this...experiment." Paul commented.

"Only you are strong enough to handle this." He added.

As he was talking, the piano lover brought John up to the ladder and over the edge.

"Roger! Mary! Freddie! Where are you guys?!" He screamed.

* * *

 

"Are we there yet?" Roger said, bored.

Brian aid no, but Roger kept asking.

"What if...what if we don't find John?" Marry said quietly to Freddie.

"Don't say that. I promise you we'll find him, and everything will be back to normal." Freddie replied.

"You're right!" Mary exclaimed. 'We're coming for you, John!"

Lightning flashed across the sky and everyone froze.

"He's back!" Brian yelled.

"Ah, shit, here we again," John said. 

"You guys think you keep up?" Freddie called, holding a microphone now.

He jumped into the air, John following and playing his guitar.

_As you fall, we'll stand over you- "John?"_

_LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR, LET THE BODIES HIT THE FLOOR, LET THE BODIES HIT THE- He changed his playing and started playing faster._

_FLOOOOOOOOOR_

"Good, god," Brian said, exasperated.

"Nothings working! We need something stronger!" Mary yelled over the fighting.

"We don't have anything!" Jim yelled back.

The ground started rumbling and even the titan stopped.

"It's Godzilla!!!" Roger screamed.

As if, another titan came out of the water and they started running at each other full speed.

"I've seen enough to know where this is going," Ringo said.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey bros sorry i was at my dads  
> but i'll work on the next chapter today


	5. The Experiment, 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god

John had never been this scared. He was feet away from the tank, about to be dropped in.

"Ready for a show people?" Paul said. "Now, it's no fun to exclude people, so we brought someone very important to watch!"

The door opened, and out stepped-George?

"G-George?" John said, voice wavering.

"John!" He responded worriedly.

"Now, George, I'm very happy you're here. You don't want to miss out on this."

He motioned for someone to turn the machine on, and for John to keep being pushed forward.

"You may see no sense in this, but this is very important," He said, walking down the steps to meet George. "John here is important. Not many bassists are like him, no. His voice is very special, along with his playing."

He snapped his fingers, and the piano lover walked closer to John.

"George!" He yelled, panic in his voice.

He walked around George and put his hands on his shoulders. "I'll let you have him sing one more time."

He laughed and pulled away from George, going back up the stairs to John.

"Something, John. Please." He said looking up at him, tears in his eyes.

He only nodded and cleared his throat.

_Something In The Way He Moves,_

_Attracts Me Like No Other Lover._

_Something In The Way He Woos Me,_

_I Don't Want To Leave Him Now,_

_You Know I Believe In How._

_Somewhere In His Smile, He Knows,_

_That I Don't Need No Other Lover,_

_Something In His Style That Shows Me,_

_I Don't Want To Leave Him Now._

_You Know I Believe In How._

_You're Asking Me Will Grow?_

_I Don't Know, I Don't Know,_

_You Stick Around Now It May Show,_

_I Don't Know, I Don't Know._

_Something In The Way He Knows,_

_And All I Have To Do Is Think Of Him._

_Something In The Things He Shows Me._

_I Don't Want To Leave Him Now,_

_You Know I Believe In How._

George had tear tracks going down his face.

"That was touching, really," Paul said, interrupting them.

He glared at him through his teary eyes.

"Put him in."

John tried to move past the piano lover, but he wasn't strong enough.

"JOHN!" He screamed, falling to his knees, and now crying uncontrollably.

He whimpered and looked back up, to see his beloved being pushed into the tank.

"George...George!" John cried as he fell and hit the bottom of the tank with a smack.

"If you thought that hurt, this is going to be 10x worse. Or maybe 20x worse. It depends on how you handle pain." Paul said. 

"You...fucking monster!" George yelled at him.

"You want the honors?" he said pointing to the switch.

George looked at him with so much disgust it surprised Paul himself.

Paul laughed and motioned for one of his goons to do it.

"NO!" John screamed.

He was standing up now, and putting his hands up against the glass. 

"George..." He said before electricity bolted through him.

He screamed so loud, it hurt his ears. He hung his head and cried to himself.

He had failed John.

He looked back up to see that his voice was being pulled out of his own vocal box.

"You fucking monster! What the fuck is your problem?!" He screamed at Paul.

Paul put his finger up to his ear and looked taken aback.

"What? They defeated the titan?" He sounded outraged. "Don't let them get any closer!"

He walked past George and grinned. 

"Watch John for me, will you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so much typed and then my computer froze  
> so here's a re-write  
> that's way sadder


	6. Found At Last...But Not The Way You Expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting?  
> also sorry for mistakes

As Freddie and Brian walked around the building, the power was flickering and distant buzzing could be heard.

"George is right for John. He can protect him." Freddie said out of nowhere.

Brian turned his head and looked at the singer, who only looked ahead.

"What did you say that for?" He asked.

His gaze softened a little and he spoke softly. "George told me about how close he and John had been. They had met when we were playing in a college bar a couple of years ago and just clicked. It was a cute story. He also said that John had helped him open up and that they never fought. Not once. They are too perfect for me."

Brian nodded and sighed. "Do you ever regret not making a move on John sooner?"

Freddie looked at him out the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow.

"I used too. But then I noticed how every time we talked about John since he went missing, George almost started crying. And when we talked, I realized how in love they must be." He said fixating his gaze in front of him again. Brian realized the conversation was now over.

Freddie peered up ahead and saw a door. "Look, over there." He pointed and ran up ahead. Brian followed him and saw that it had been wedged open.

"Should we get the others?" He asked. Freddie turned to him and sighed. Brian realized he was about to do something very big.

"I'm going to sneak in. Wait ten minutes, then get everyone. If I can help them either way while you guys are going in together, we'll be out quicker." Brian looked at him with wide eyes. "You really want to do this? It may cost you your life," He warned.

Freddie just laughed. "I'll be okay, dear. I promise not to get hurt."

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this,"

"I can."

* * *

 

George didn't know how long it had been; he just sat on the floor in front of John, crying. He was so weak when it came to John. he could be kicking ass right now, he wasn't even cuffed! This Paul guy must have known that this would happen to him.

Finally, John stopped screaming. He looked up, hoping that they didn't kill him. The machine was turned off now, and John was laying on his side, breathing heavily.

"John?" He said, his voice wavering.

The brunette lifted his head up slowly and looked at him solemnly. 

He mouthed something, but George couldn't tell what it was.

_Oh my god._

He remembers now. They were pulling his voice out of his own body, to collect for something.

"John, can you talk? Are you okay?" He asked, standing up and wiping his eyes as he came to the glass.

He kept mouthing things and then got a panicked look on his face.

_"Oh my god, why can't I hear my voice? What did they do to me?"_

He could tell John was rambling so he tapped on the glass to get his attention.

"You're okay. We'll get your voice back, okay?" He told him, smiling sadly at him.

_"Okay...okay. When can we leave? They took what they wanted, so we can leave now right?"_

"They, uh, are planning to keep us here. Unless we can escape. But we'll be together, all the time." He told him.

John just nodded and scooted himself up to the glass next to George and rest his head against it. He slowly lifted his hand up and sighed, fogging up the glass a little.

George rested his head against the glass along with his hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I failed you." He whispered to him through the glass.

John looked up at him shocked.

_"You don't have to be sorry. You can't control what over people do."_

He nodded and a single tear fell down his cheek.

Suddenly, all the lights went off.

"What the fuck?" George said as he kept his hand on the glass, to help calm himself down, and remind himself John was with him too.

* * *

 

Freddie was quite good at being quiet when he wanted to. He opened the door and snuck in and ran into a room.

He looked out the door and made a run down the hallway.

"...I can't hear him anymore. Let's go turn it off and get them somewhere else." He heard someone say.

_They could be talking about John. I should follow them._

He stayed behind them and made sure to stick to the shadows.

As he walked, he could hear someone crying. It didn't sound like regular crying though, this was hysterical sobbing.

They got to a large room and then he saw who was sobbing.

George was sitting in front of a large container with his hand against the glass. He peered to see who was inside, but he knew already. It was John; he was laying on his side and he looked terrible.

Before Freddie could start crying, he looked around the room to see any advantage points to get them out.

There was a cable box across the room that looked like it supported the power supply.

A line of boxes was against the wall the lead to the cable box. He could go that way, and not get caught.

Freddie turned his attention to George and John again. He could hear George's voice faintly, telling John was going to happen to them.

He moved quickly behind the boxes and moved quietly.

As he neared the cable box, the power went off.

_That's weird._

He kept going though and moved towards the stairs now. He was going to have to be smart about this. He didn't know how long the power would be out, and whether or not he would run into someone.

 _Now or never,_ He told himself. Freddie looked around the made a run for the stairs.

He made his way to and up to them. When he reached the bridge he saw a lever and a ladder.

He pulled the lever, which opened the top of the container and drops the ladder.

“John!” He whispered loudly. The bassist looked up at him and tapped on the glass to George.

He stood up shakily and climbed up the ladder.

 _"Freddie!"_ He mouthed.

"We need to go, now." He whispered. John nodded to him and ran down the bridge.

As they made they're down the stairs, George already was there.

"How have we not been caught?" He whispered.

The lights turned on and the turned to face the door.

"Hi!" Roger yelled.

 _"For fuck's sake,"_ John mouthed.

They ran to them and they all hugged John.

"Are you okay? They didn't do anything to you?" Brian asked when they pulled apart.

John shook his head no.

"You think, that after all my planning, I'm going to let you get away?"

John turned to Paul and the others.

"I don't need you anymore John. I have your voice. I can add onto this and then have the ultimate voice!" He yelled.

"Actually, pal, maybe not." A voice said from behind them.

John Entwistle stood with other bassists.

Paul looked genuinely shocked. "H-How?!" He gasped.

"These guys helped us." He winked to them.

Paul clicked a button and John's voice came out of where it was being stored and disintegrated in the air.

"Here's my ride, see you all never!" He laughed and ran out the door, but nobody bothered to chase after him.

John looked shattered. Brian moved over to John and whispered in his ear. He nodded and they all left.

 _"My...my voice! I need it!"_ He ran to the stairs and up onto the bridge.

 _"Give it back! Please! I need it!"_ He fell to his knees and started to cry.

George ran to him and crouched down next to him and started to sing.

"You're my best friend..." He had to hum the rest but John started singing it as well.

_"You're my sunshine and I want that my feelings are true,"_

"I really love you." He looked up at George.

"It's back?" He asked.

"It's back!" He cried and flung himself at George.

He hugged him back and the stayed there for a little while. 

"It's time to go," Freddie said to them.

* * *

 

"Love, love me do. You know I love you..." John sang softly as he fiddled around with his bass.

"You know, I personally hated that song," George said had he walked in the room.

John didn't look up but he replied to him.

"Why? It's so happy."

"Precisely why I hate it." He teased.

John scoffed and looked up at him now.

"I love you."

"I love you too, John."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are here at the end  
> sorry I'm really tired and writing this at like 2:30 am  
> i'll be writing one-shots now and whatever   
> thanks for reading this tho  
> k goodnight


End file.
